


Scent - Filthy

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [5]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Scent - Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> I bumped the rating the from mature to explicit simply because of the dirty talk. *snickers* The dirtier Mox get Izzy seems to match him... but what can I do?

_ The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  **18+ only.** _

**S C E N T - F i l t h y**

He _s m i r k e d_ again when she tried to free her wrist from his hands, Moving in to cage her lower body with his hips he watched with greed as she stilled and _l i c k e d_ her lips. “You play **d i r t y**.” Bending his head, barely laying his nose against her neck he murmured low and hard. “Oh darlin, I ** _f u c k_** just as dirty I promise you.” She bucked against him at his words and he feel just how fucking _L U S H_ his **m a t e** is. 

As she bucks against him he stiffens when her _ t e e t h _ clamps down on the side of his  _ n e c k _ almost as if, snarling he raises a hand and cups her t h r o a t. Her eyes are closed and she doesn’t still immediate so he g r o w l s and hoists her up by the hips. When snaps open her eyes he is the  **o n e** freezing. Her  **EYES** that had been a light  _ b r o w n  _ when he first came into the room is now  _ s h i n i n g _ with a bright  **g o l d** . She is smirking at him, “what’s wrong ‘ **darlin** ’ I thought you were in the  _ m o o d _ to  _ f u c k _ ?” 

She, his brain was tangled up but **T W O** things were _f u c k i n g_ perfectly crystal **c l e a** **r** to him **.** First and most **I M P O R T A N T L Y** his _mate_ was a female alpha and secondly she was _f u c k i n g_ mocking him. There is a moment when he doesn’t know _h o w_ to respond. She takes that time to detangle herself from his body and moves _a w a y_ from him, she makes it to the door before he remembers how to _m o v e_ again. 

She has the door c r a c k e d before he makes it to her, reaching out and getting his hands on her hips,  _ s n a p p i n g _ her back against him again. Snarling he whispers in her ear, “oh  _ d a r l i n  _ I plan on fucking you **h a r d** and  **d e e p** but first your going to answer to me.” She actually laughs at him, twists her head around to look at him and sassy says. “Big  _ t a l k _ .” She is  **a l p h a** so he doesn’t play gentle with her, “you’ll get ever  _ i n c h _ darlin ‘cause I’m going to fuck you long and  _ g o o d _ . Your pussy is gonna feel it for days  **a f t e r** .” 

He feels her  _ s h i v e r _ , feels the thickness of her hips push back and into his own hips and knows she wants _ e v e r y _ single thing he is describing. “Going to make you fucking b e g my sweet m a t e. And when you don’t think you  _ c u m _ another  **d r o p** I’m gonna make you fucking  **e x p l o d e** all  _ o v e r _ again.” Her hips kick back into his and he moans as he slips an arm around waist then a  _ h a n d _ on her upper thigh. When she doesn’t open her legs he snarls at her, “open you god damn legs darlin.” His inner alpha knows he has to established a  _ h i g h e r _ dominance than  **h e r s.**

In the stillness of the next moment her legs part open to him and he  **r e w a r d s** her with a soft gentle pet, _ t e a s i n g  _ on the inner thigh and smirks when she cries out in  _ p r o t e s t.  _ “If you want something darlin you ask  **n i c e l y** .” Her upper lip c u r l s and he knows she isn’t going to ask nicely for _ a n y t h i n g,  _ her breath is hot and panting when she snaps at him. “ **F U C K Y O U,”** spinning her around and thrusting her against the  _ d o o r _ he has her back up and around his waist in a flat  **s e c o n d** .

“Darlin, that’s not asking nicely. Now ask _A G A I N_ and remember I can **s c e n t** just how _f u c k i n g_ **W E T** you are.” There is a fleeting thought that _h i t s_ him, that even with the possibility of his cock _b r e a k i n g_ in half with need he is actually having **F U N** in teasing her. Looking closer he sees the _s m a l l_ curve to her smirk, the bubble of _l a u g h t e r_ in her **g o l d** eyes and he knows she is enjoying this as well. 

She is nosing her nose to his _ n e c k _ and he freezes when he feels her tongue, when she  _ p u l l s _ back she is  _ p r e s s i n g _ her lips together and whispers naughty at him.”I might be  **w e t** but you  _ s m e l l  _ so fucking  **d e l i c i o u s** . Better yet,” she thrust her hips against him, bucking so the seam of her jeans ride his cock perfectly. “You  _ f e e l _ so damn  _ g o o d. _ It makes my pussy  **A C H E** .” 


End file.
